


Safe In His Arms

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Memory Loss, Nurse Raditz, Patient Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights wakes up in the hospital after a car accident, but she finds that there is something important that she's forgetting.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dungeon Drabble Night





	1. Hospital

Tights felt her body slowly float up as though she was in water and fluttered her eyes open to find herself looking up into soft lights. She blinked a few times, her mind piecing together where she was and a moment of panic overcame her. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and she looked over to her sister Bulma, smiling at her gently.

“Hey Sis, take it easy, I’m here for you,” Bulma said softly as she reached up to smooth back Tights’ hair in a calming manner.

Tights took in her sister's appearance of her nurse uniform and slowly glanced around the room, “What happened?”

“First, let me ask you a few questions okay,” Bulma said, taking her hand. “What’s your name?”

Tights puffed a breath in frustration, “Tights Briefs.”

“Good. How old are you?” Bulma asked as she pulled out her stethoscope to listen to her heart and breathing.

“I’m thirty-five, will be thirty-six in July,” Tights answered immediately.

“Okay, what do you remember doing last night?” Bulma put her stethoscope away to retrieve her flashlight.

“I was…” Tights paused and she felt a twinge of pain at the back of her head as her memory became fuzzy. “I was home…” She frowned, but something wasn’t right.

“What were you doing at home?” Bulma asked as she checked Tights’ pupils.

Tights remembered coming home from getting groceries, she was planning to make a special meal the next day… but she couldn’t remember why. “I was planning dinner for the next day, I was excited about it…”

Bulma must have seen her distress, “What’s the matter Tights?”

“I was really happy… but I don’t know why?” Tights tried to pull on that thread of memory but the more she pulled the more it broke it and she lost it.

“Okay, what is the last thing you remember?” Bulma asked carefully.

Tights frowned slightly, “I came over to your house, and I was playing with Trunks. I went to text… someone…” Tights paused. Who was she talking to that day?

“Tights?” Bulma looked at her with concern.

“I… looked up and Trunks went to get his ball that was in the street. Then a car was rushing down and I ran to get him....” Tights grabbed Bulma’s arm in alarm, “Trunks! Is he okay?!”

Bulma smiled and patted her hand gently, “Yeah Sis, he’s okay. Thanks to you.”

Tights gave a breath of relief, “Thank Kami.”

“It’s you that got hit when you saved Trunks, and you hit your head pretty badly. You only managed to get some scrapes and bruising,” Bulma explained with a smile.

“I’m glad he’s safe, Bulma. I’m so sorry!” Tights’ eyes began to tear and Bulma quickly went to hug her.

“It’s okay, you’re both safe. That’s all that matters,” Bulma said into her hair and gave her a kiss.

They heard a knock on the door and Bulma stepped back to reveal a very tall and muscular man wearing green scrubs that seemed to stretch across his body. He had ebony, shoulder length hair and strong, handsome features with dark eyes. He gave them a lopsided smile, “How’s she doing?”

“She seems to be doing okay,” Bulma smiled.

Tights took in the handsome man, her body suddenly seemed to come to life at the sight of him and she blushed at a wicked thought that came to mind. She cleared her throat softly, “Bulma, who is that?”

Raditz and Bulma whipped their heads at her in surprise as they stared like she was from another planet. Bulma seemed hesitant to speak, “Tights, you don’t remember Nurse Raditz?”

Tights blinked at the man who suddenly had no emotion on his face, “No…?”

“Tights, he’s…”

“I was the one taking care of you while you were passed out. I thought you would remember me when you were brought in,” Raditz interrupted Bulma as he came over to Tights. He reached out a hand for her to shake, “I’m Raditz, it’s nice to meet you, Tights.”


	2. Caregiver

Tights looked up when she heard a knock on the door and saw Nurse Raditz standing there with a tray in his hand. He smiled charmingly, “Hey, I thought you might be hungry.”

Tights nodded shyly, “A little.”

He came in and placed the tray on the table beside her bed and she studied him as he opened the lid to prepare her meal. He was really nice and checked up on her often, even helping her with small things like getting her books to read or fluffing her pillows. He was a talker too, and she enjoyed their small conversations since she awoke in the hospital. He was very charming and liked to tease her, which she found refreshing, and she remembered in college that not many men would go out of their way to talk to her. Even when she dated they found her too serious, and a reason why they broke up with her.

Tights paused.

She stopped dating in college. Her brows pulled together as she tried to piece together her love life and found she couldn't remember any men she had dated, but she knew she had gone out occasionally with a man. However, his presence was a mere blur to her.

“Hey Beautiful, you alright?”

Tights glanced up at Raditz who had a worried expression and she smiled gently at him, “I’m okay, I’m just in my thoughts.”

He chuckled as he put the table of food in front of her, “You do that a lot.”

She laughed, “I guess that’s obvious, huh?”

“Only to me,” he winked and handed her the fork. 

She looked down to find beef stew with a couple bread rolls, fruit and pudding, “This looks good.”

He laughed heartily, “That’s what they all say. Maybe sometime I’ll sneak in food for you if you don’t like this. I make a mean chili.”

Tights took a forkful of stew and popped into her mouth, making a face, “Yeah, that might be for the best.”

Raditz chuckled, holding his stomach, “That was too cute.”

Tights pouted as she swallowed the stew, but a few seconds later, she suddenly felt ill, “Raditz…”

He was immediately at her side and took the tray away, “What’s the matter?”

“I feel si..” Tights covered her mouth just as she was about to hurl to stop its progress and Raditz quickly had a pan in his hand.

“Let it out,” he said rubbing her back and Tights couldn’t hold it any longer, spilling the small contents of her stomach into the pan.


	3. Heart Rate

Tights looked at Bulma with large eyes, her heart rate beating faster and faster as she took in the news.

“I’m… pregnant?”

Bulma nodded carefully, “We didn’t know and it wasn’t something we were looking for. That explains your morning sickness, swollen breasts, and fatigue.”

Tights opened her mouth and then closed it for a moment before speaking, “How…”

“Well Tights, sometimes women have a feeling in their lower regions and…”

“Bulma, not funny,” Tights glared at her sister, though she appreciated that she was trying to cheer her up. Tights frowned, “How far along am I?”

“You are now in your third month,” Bulma explained as she moved to sit on the bed beside her sister.

Tights blinked, “So, I was pregnant when I was hit by the car?”

Bulma nodded, “Yes.”

Tights felt tears well up in her eyes, “Will… will it be okay?”

“You had no signs of hemorrhaging, but we are going to keep a close eye on you. We will do a vaginal ultrasound today to make sure everything is looking good. Are you okay with that?” Bulma took her hand to help calm her.

“Yeah, anything to make sure it’s okay,” Tights quickly replied. She didn’t know why, but she knew this baby was very important to her and although she didn’t know the father at the moment, she wanted her child very much.

“Hey there, you ready to go?” She looked up to see Raditz in the doorway with a wheelchair.

She immediately relaxed when she saw him, but then shyly looked away when a question came to mind. “Raditz… will you come with me… to the ultrasound?”

“Of course! I want to be there with you,” his voice was very sincere and she looked up to him staring at her with an intense expression that took her breath away. 

Bulma smiled knowingly, “I guess I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Bulma, wait,” Tights called after her.

“What is it, Sis?” Bulma turned to her.

“Can you come with me too?” Tights felt scared at the moment, and although she was the oldest, it was her sister that had a child first.

“Oh, I plan to be there, I just need to make sure everything is prepared,” Bulma came over to kiss her sister on the forehead before she left the room.

Tights felt Raditz lift her up out of the bed with ease and place her in the wheelchair. His strength always surprised her… Tights paused. This was the first time he had ever picked her up like this, so how would she know that?”

As they went down the hallway she glanced up at him, “Raditz?”

“Yeah, Beautiful?” He smiled down at her.

“Have we met before?”

Raditz's expression seemed to freeze for a moment before he smiled at her, “Maybe in a previous life.”

Tights blinked at his words as she studied him, “I feel like you know me too.”

Raditz stopped and moved to face her and bent down beside her, staring at her seriously as he took her hands. “Tights, we have met before, a long time ago.”

Tights felt a foreign emotion stir in her chest, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” he said as he rubbed his thumbs over her skin.

“How do you know me?” Tights asked softly.

Raditz smiled sadly, “I don’t think you’re ready for that answer.”

“Raditz… please…” she pleaded.

“Let’s not worry about that right now, Beautiful. Let’s check on the baby first, okay?” He said as he kissed her knuckles before letting her go.

Tights reluctantly dropped the subject as they continued down the hall in silence. The way he kissed her hand, she felt a strong emotion from him, but she couldn’t place it. What was he hiding?


	4. Sponge Bath

Tights watched as Raditz cleaned off the stool that he had placed in the shower, holding the edges of her hospital gown together at her chest. “Is the chair really necessary?” She asked as he checked its sturdiness.

“Listen, Beautiful, I won’t have you slipping and maybe hurting yourself. You're supposed to be on bed rest. I shouldn’t even let you walk,” he said sternly as he came over to her and lifted her off her feet.

“I think you’re being a little dramatic,” she said as she automatically put her arms around his neck. It felt natural to her to have her arms around him, but she didn’t question it. “They said the baby is healthy and fine. I just shouldn’t do anything strenuous,” she argued softly.

“Yeah, don’t care. I’ll carry you everywhere if I have to,” he said as he gently placed her back on her feet, and she already missed having his body close to hers. Her body always seemed to jump to attention whenever he was near and her pregnancy was making things worse, filling her with images of him over her body, images that seemed real rather than imaginative. “Alright, take it off.”

Tights blinked at him, “I beg your pardon?”

“I said take off your clothes, m’lady,” he said, biting back a smile.

She huffed and suddenly felt shy, “Turn around first.”

“I’m a nurse, Beautiful. I won’t do anything to you. Now, take off your clothes and we can get you a bath,” he said as he reached around her to start the shower, putting his hand in the water to check the temperature.

Tights debated for a moment. She didn’t want to just take her clothes off in front of him. It seemed personal but, at the same time, she wanted his attention. Tights slowly undid the buttons of her gown and slipped it off her shoulders, taking it into her hands to fold. She looked up to see Raditz hold his hand out for her gown, his eyes only meeting her face. She gave it to him and he placed it aside before he reached down to lift her again, putting her gently on the stool as though she were a porcelain doll. The water was the perfect temperature as it rained down on her body, and she was about to reach for the shampoo her sister had brought her at the side of the tub, but Raditz stopped her.

“No, just sit there and relax, I’ll wash your hair,” he said and took the detachable showerhead off the wall. She looked at him for a moment before she closed her eyes and allowed him to wet her blonde locks, sighing as the water cascaded over her. “That’s it, Beautiful, just relax.”

Tights felt the water come away and it was replaced by strong hands that began to massage her scalp. She couldn’t remember the last time she was pampered this way and his hands were like magic, making her instantly calm. She was almost in a trance as he washed and rinsed her hair, her body focusing on those hands of his but wanting them in other places. She felt him brush her hair over one shoulder, and felt a loofah gentle scrub her back. She sighed as he gently washed her back and moaned when he used his other hand to massage her skin. Her body tingled at his touch, and her nipples pebbled in want as she felt her thighs coat with her own moisture. “Raditz…” she moaned and she felt him slowly bring the loofah over her shoulders to wash her chest. She tilted her head to the side to expose her neck to him and she sighed when she felt his lips brush against her skin.

The loofah was suddenly gone, and his large hands slowly glided over to cup her breasts. She pushed up the greedy girls into his hands, desperate for his touch, while his mouth left heated kisses on her skin, twirling his tongue around the sensitive areas of her throat. He massaged her breasts, rolling her beaded nipples with his clever fingers. “Touch me,” she demanded. One of his hands glided down her belly, that had not yet begun to swell down, to her mound and she arched her back, whimpering when his fingers found her swollen clit. She bucked her sex against his hand, “More.”

“Anything you want, Beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, and she felt the thick finger probe between her slippery folds until he found her center, slowly pushing his finger inside her. She cried out, pushing herself down on his finger and moved her hips as he pumped his finger. She leaned back against his body, grabbing his arm as she reached up to wrap her arm around his neck. He then slipped another finger inside her dripping canal, thrusting his fingers into her roughly and she gave a small shout when his thumb made contact with her clit, her body nearly lifting off the stool as she was wracked with waves of heat. She panted hard as she felt him move his hand away from her sex, and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her with satisfied grin.

She smiled at him, “I’m relaxed now.”

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead, “Good.”


	5. Injection

Tights moaned as the sweetness of the ice cream hit her tongue, “This is so good.”

Raditz chuckled as he sat next to her, “Even with the saltines in it?”

“Especially with the saltines,” Tights said as she took another scoop of chocolate ice cream that was sprinkled with bits of saltine crackers.

“I can’t wait to see what other cravings you’re going to get,” he laughed as he moved in to wipe chocolate from the corner of her lips. Tights froze in place and stared at him intensely, a whole new different craving hit her hard.

Raditz’s brows pulled together, “What’s the matter Tights?”

She didn’t say anything as she put her ice cream down beside the bed, raising up to put her hands on his chest. Since that day he touched, pleasured her with only his hands, she wanted more of him. He filled her thoughts like no one else, and she wanted to feel his body against hers. Raditz didn’t move as she reached up and watched as she didn’t hesitate to put her lips against his. He pulled away instantly, “Tights, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not?” she pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her needy breasts into him.

“You need to rest and relax,” he said gently, placing his hands on her waist to hold her carefully.

“But I need you,” she whispered, moving to put her lips on him again, this time more aggressively, almost rattling teeth in the process. She moaned when she finally tasted him on her tongue. It seemed familiar, yet she somehow knew that every time she kissed him there was an intensity that would never go away.

Raditz put his arms around her, groaning as he opened his mouth for her assault and she swept her tongue inside, capturing his tongue as her prisoner, suckling it to taste him deeply. She felt him shift their bodies, and she found herself straddling him as he leaned back on the propped up bed. His erection was pressing hard against her clothed mound underneath her gown, and she rubbed herself on him eagerly, needing that friction her body was so desperate for. She reached down and found the hem of his shirt, letting her hands find those hard muscles that she had been wanting to feel before she trailed down to the waistband of his pants. She quickly untied the strings and pulled it down to release his throbbing cock. She reveled in the whimper he made into her mouth when she grabbed his thick length, his impressive tool made her vaginal folds even more slick with her desire. She shifted on her knees, pressing the blunt head of his cock at the opening of her sex, lubricating him for a moment before she pressed herself down on him.

Raditz pulled his mouth away and threw his head back to groan, gripping her hips as she watched the muscles at his neck bunch as though he was restraining himself. She mewled as she felt her walls stretch beyond their limits, but loved how he filled her. His hot skin was against hers and she pushed herself down almost to the hilt and she pouted when she could go no farther. She wanted more of him, needed more of him, and she lifted herself up slowly to only bring herself down hard on him.

“Fuck!” Raditz nearly shouted as he involuntarily bucked beneath her.

“Raditz, I need more,” she begged as she lifted up to bounce on him again, starting a rhythm that her body followed.

“Anything for you, Beautiful,” Raditz said as he firmly took hold of her hips and thrusted up as she came down. 

She tilted her head back and cried out, “Yes! Fuck me!”

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, one of his hands going to undo the buttons of her gown, exposing her pert breasts and he bent his head down to take one of the pale globes into his mouth. He sucked with hard tugs that she could feel to her fluttering womb, and she clutched him hard, riding his cock with unrestrain. The lewd slapping of skin reached her ears, and she tilted her hips to brush her swollen clit against his hard muscles. The added friction sent fireworks throughout her body, she gave a silent scream as she her legs quivered and her sex twitched around him. He gave her another thrust, prolonging her pleasure and she heard him nearly growl as he spilled inside her.

She felt her body come down from her high, and slowly moved to rest her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat against her ear and she smiled with satisfaction. “Raditz, we really need to stop having sex at your work place. I don’t want to be caught by my sister again in the broom closet,” she laughed and she felt Raditz tense.

“What?” Raditz asked quietly.

Tights blinked as she felt the cloud that had been over her head begin to fade and her memories rushed back. She moved back to look at Raditz, and the look of hope graced his features. Tights took his face into her hands, tears beginning to form in her eyes, “Raditz… I’m so sorry! I… I remember. I’m so sorry!”

Raditz rushed to take her into his arms and held her tight as possible, peppering her hair with kisses, “No, Tights, don’t. It was an accident, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Raditz, how could I be so cruel? How could I forget my husband?” Tights sobbed into his chest.

“It’s okay, Beautiful,” he whispered comfortingly into her hair.

“How could you be so kind? I forgot our life together!” She choked, gripping him with all her might.

“Tights, I wasn’t kind, I was desperate and I wanted you no matter what. Even if you forgot me, I was going to get you back and even if you didn’t remember. I was going to make you mine again,” Raditz’s voice was dark with possession, making her shiver in delight.

“And I will always go with you.” 


	6. Discharge

Tights giggled, holding Raditz tight as he kissed her passionately, as though he was almost afraid she would forget him again. Her brave, strong husband, how he was able to hold his emotions back when she was right in front of him and didn’t remember him, took her breath away. He was her warrior and he never gave up. And now she was able to finally go home with him, with the child they had been desperately wanting safely secure inside her womb.

“Geez, it’s like when you were dating in college all over again. I don’t ever want to see Raditz’s ass again, Tights, so please save it for home,” they heard Bulma’s voice from the door, and Tights laughed as she pulled her mouth away, blushing a little at being caught.

“Hey, you didn’t knock and I like the lights on,” Raditz replied, giving a saucy grin to his wife.

“So let me get this straight. Tights fucked your brains out, but she remembered everything,” Bulma grinned wickedly at the pair.

“Bulma!” Tights scolded her sister, but squeaked when Raditz gave her bottom a gentle swat.

“Yeah, well it’s hard for me to resist her charms,” he laughed, making Tights pout.

“Woman, watch your vulgar mouth,” Vegeta growled as he walked into the room, holding his three year old son in his arms. Tights felt a wave of relief hit her when she saw her nephew and she quickly went over to him.

“Aunt Tights!” Trunks called out for her, holding his arms out and she quickly took him into her arms.

“Trunks! I’m so happy to see you,” her eyes teared as she put kisses into his lavender hair.

“He was worried about you,” Vegeta spoke gruffly. She looked up to see her brother-in-law glancing away with his arms crossed, and she knew that he had been worried about her too.

She smiled, “Thank you, Vegeta.” He grunted and said nothing more, while Bulma came beside him to wrap her arms around one of his.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Bulma smiled as she rested her head on Vegeta’s shoulder.

Tights wiped a tear away as Trunks buried his face into her neck, “Yeah, it finally happened.” She glanced down at Trunks, “I can finally give this little guy a cousin to play with.”

Trunks lifted his head carefully to peak up at his aunt, his blue looking at her curiously, “What’s a cousin?”

Tights laughed, “Well, I’m going to have a baby, Trunks, and since I am your aunt, the baby is your cousin. Think of it like a brother or sister.”

Trunks frowned a little, “But I thought I was your baby too?”

Tights felt her chest bloom with love for her nephew and kissed his forehead, “You will always be my baby too.”

“Oh no, I think we spoiled him too much,” Bulma laughed amusedly.

“That would be your fault,” Vegeta grunted and he was rewarded by a slap on his arm.

“We should sign those papers, and get you home,” Raditz said beside her, and she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

She smiled at her amazing man, “Yes, let’s go home, Raditz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> And thank you to my beta rogue_1102 for all the help! 😘


End file.
